M134 Minigun
|knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |addon = |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 28 (Zhu Bajie) |damageC = 29 28 (Zhu Bajie) }}The M134 Minigun is a heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M134 Minigun is six-barrel American heavy machine gun fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It boasts very high firepower and rate of fire. However, it is very heavy and takes 1.5 seconds to open fire. :Details: Right-click to spin the gun's barrel. When the barrel is spun, you can shoot immediately without prep time. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *Large magazine capacity (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire (except Predator edition) *Expensive *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time *Runs dry very fast Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites where the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in enclosed areas such as in vents for maximum performance. *Avoid wandering around with M134 outside human camps due to its heavyweight. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to perform the run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left clicking half way to prepare yourself for sudden attacks from zombies. *If using Minigun Predator, keeps on right clicking (Standby mode) so you can start shooting when zombies are coming. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill multiple zombies easily when using this weapon. Variants M134 X-mas= This minigun holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. Although it has some limitation for its fire due to its size, its capacity of fast speed for the consecutive fire will overwrite its shortage. A special decoration has been added to celebrate Christmas. |-| M134 Predator= This is the modified version of M134 Minigun which holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. It has a stronger ability as the firing limitation has been reduced and a rotating barrel function has been added. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= It has the accuracy of M134 Predator (42%), lower recoil (-1%) and lighter (-4% weight) but it does lower damage (-1). If a player uses the whole Journey to the West set, the red dot will light up and they will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's attack delay will be reduced by 30%. *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick along with higher knockback. |-| M134 Vulcan= The modified version of M134 Minigun fed with 300 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has a strong secondary fire mode that is very deadly but limited with overheat factor. It can also be lifted for fast running. This weapon is only obtainable randomly by Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor the Deimos's shock ability. Events M134= *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 May 2011. *Turkey: 7 August 2013. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Xmas= *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 December 2011. *Indonesia: 18 December 2012. *Taiwan/Hongkong: 13 August 2013. *Turkey: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 16 December 2014. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. |-| Zhu Bajie= *Japan: 23 April 2014. *South Korea: 29 April 2014. *China: 29 April 2014. *Taiwan/Hongkong: 29 April 2014. *Indonesia: 29 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 21 July 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Users Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carrying by a guerrilla member in the Zombie: The Union poster. *Phoenix Connexion: Seen in posters. *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. *Ritsuka: CSNZ Steam Screenshot Human Scenario: *Titan and Heavy Titan: Heavily-armored soldiers equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon. Boss: *Jack: Seen using an M134 Predator during the fight. Comparisons MG3= ; Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) ; Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Has attack delay |-| M2 Browning= ; Positive *Cheaper ammunition ($80 for 30 v.s $600 for 30) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (-39%) ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-50) *Lower reserved ammo (-50) *More expensive (+$1550) *Has attack delay *Cannot be enhanced *Slower movement speed when firing and reloading Gallery M134 Minigun= m134 viewmodel.png|View model m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model Ritsuka and Choi.jpg|Ritsuka Holding M134 Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 File:M134.gif|Store preview mini.jpeg|South Korea poster m134upgradekp.png|Ditto, upgrade event poster Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:M134_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M134ex_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto, resale File:M134resale_indonesia_poter.png|Indonesia resale poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Ditto File:Zombie2_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster File:M134_turkey_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:M134_1.png|CSN:Z poster File:M134_2.png|Ditto De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In-game screenshot 526807 314615351987047 1089871853 n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting Snapshot_20131015_1309350.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Fabextram134set.png|M134 Minigun Confirmed Set File:Fabextram134.png|M134 Minigun Perfect Pick Recipe m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Christmas= File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model m134xmasmoel.jpg|World model File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model M134_xmas.gif|Store preview File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot m134xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 20121226tt_3.jpg|China poster Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia resale poster, 2013 Mg3_minigun_xmas_turkey_poster.jpg|Turkey poster Muagiangsinh.jpg|Vietnam poster Xmascsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Predator= File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model 934169_464670656941630_2036188878_n.jpg|World model De dust2 20121121 1702560.jpg|In-game screenshot predatorkp.png|South Korea poster File:M134ex_poster_korea.png|Ditto, 2015 File:18529_773179539463888_6594560800353714510_n.png|Ditto, in-game twm134poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:M134ex_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Upgrade_event_csnz_july_2015.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Indonesia resale poster File:M134ex_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Zhu Bajie= File:Monkeywpnset1_viewmodel.png|View model File:Zhu_bajie_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Zhu_bajie_m134_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_warfare_wzhubajie_minigun.png|Guerilla Wafare with Zhu Bajie Minigun File:Monkeywpnset1.gif|Store preview File:Monkey_set_lightning_kart_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Zhu_bajie_m134_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zhu_bajie_m134_china_poster.png|China poster Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster File:Tru-bat-gioi.png|Vietnam poster File:Journeytothewestcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Journey_1.png|Ditto File:INDOJTW.png|Indonesia poster File:Zhu_bajie_minigun_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zhu_bajie_hud.png|HUD Icon Inserting new magazine Taking out old magazine Ditto Ditto Readying fire Shooting sound Trivia *When running out of ammo, the minigun will not start reloading the gun until the user presses the fire or reload button. *Unlike other machine guns, this weapon and its variants eject both shell and the case for each bullet. *If a user reloads this weapon, his/her move speed will further be decreased. It also happens with the standby mode of the Predator variant. *There's a sound bug where the user who switches view from a player firing or revving up the Minigun to another player will still hear it looping until the next round starts or the former stops it. *Instead of holding the M134 by the chainsaw grip and joystick like in-game, most shop model previews holds the minigun as if it has a pistol grip. *the M134 Predator has a different firing noise than other variants. *The Zhu Bajie Minigun is named after Zhu Bajie, one of the main characters in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. He is the second disciple of Xuanzang after Sun Wukong. **It will play a wild boar sound once the user begins to fire. **It has different hand stand and reload animation. **The dot light on Zhu Bajie Minigun will change according to how many weapons from the Journey to the West set are currently equipped (also applies to Ruyi Stick and Sha Wujing Dual Handgun): ***Whole set (3 weapons): Red. ***2 weapons only: Yellow. ***Only 1: White. *In Indonesia region, the Zhu Bajie Minigun is named as "Zhu Wuneng Minigun" instead. External links *M134 Minigun at Wikipedia. *Zhu Bajie at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:High accuracy weapons